Talk:Mandy Wiles
Anyone else seen how aggressive Mandy is?? Thornita 22:27, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yes she can be aggressive, especially if you start a fight with the Jocks. She gets in your face, still one shove later, she is running away screaming. I remember she attacked Russell once when I hired him and we battered the Jocks, she attacked him and he hammered her, and the prefects did nothing. Dan the Man 1983 04:34, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Speaking of Russell, he was near the main gates in morning, I did not hire him, Russell turn around and walked. Damon was coming near him and Russell ran over and gave him a noogie while shouting "SAY RUSSELL RULES, SAY IT!". It was hilarious and proves that Russell bullies everyone. Dan the Man 1983 04:37, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha yeah! Mandy was once walking by me, and insulted my clothes. The weird thing was I was dressed like a jock at the time! It was probably a glitch...Bullygirl 00:25, April 14, 2010 (UTC)Bullygirl :::Normally she says something about Jimmy being dressed better then the other dorks in the school when Jimmy is far from being a dork. Dan the Man 1983 11:27, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Semi-protection discussion Why was this page protected again? Wikia states that: :The majority of pages on all Wikia should remain publicly editable, and not protected. Pages may, however, be temporarily or permanently protected for legal reasons (for example, license texts should not be changed) or in cases of extreme vandalism or edit warring. Looking at the history of this page in the past few months since the GLV was blocked, this page has only had two IP's editing it. Despite the edits being reverted, those edits were good faith edits. So why was this page protected again? Dan the Man 1983 02:34, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Find me a single beneficial edit to this page by an IP address. Oh, that's right, there aren't any, except for a few where the GLV fixed some grammar in the midst of his usual content removal. Mc (talk) 08:50, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::That does not mean you protect the page. Apart from the GLV, only two IP's have edited in the last few months, and they added content which was in good faith. It is unessecary to protect a page due to good faith edits being bad, just undo them. ::There is no reason for this page to be protected. If an IP comes along and replaces the page with the word "FUCK", then yes that is a good reason for protecting a page. Infact a low activity Wiki like this does not need page protecting unless it is absolutely neccesary. So therefore I am unprotecting it. Dan the Man 1983 13:30, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::So, can you explain why you decided to come back from several days of inactivity to self-righteously wikilawyer and wheel-war with me? Semi-protecting a page doesn't make it not "publicly editable", it makes it not editable by IP addresses. Two completely different things. Mc (talk) 16:10, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::I did not come back to wheel war, I came back to edit here and saw your unfair protection of a page that is hardly edited by IP's anymore. Now you know full well if I disgree with something you have done here, I go against you and argue with it. ::::There is no point protecting this page, cause I will just keep on unprotecting it. You have not given one GOOD VALID reason for this page to be protected, or semi protected. The real reason is you just don't like IP editors. Dan the Man 1983 17:31, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Public editable means everyone and anyone can edit it. Semi protecting for no valid reason prevents that. Dan the Man 1983 17:33, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You don't like IP's either. You're just fronting and being self-righteous for your own amusement. Mc (talk) 22:19, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Maybe I don't like IP's. However I am unprotecting a page that does not need protecting. How hard is that for you to understand? Dan the Man 1983 10:44, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Pot calling Kettle black that is. I am not the one protecting a page for no reason, yet you call me self righteous? At least when I unprotect this page, I have a valid reason to do so, yet when you protect this page, you have not given one valid reason to do so. Also you think I seek amusement from this, then you are very much mistaken. ::::::::Your reason does not stand because, if pages needed to semi protected for the reason of no beneficial edits from IP's then wouldn't most of the pages on here need semi protection? Two IP's edited on here since the GLV, and they never broke any rules in their edits, they only added information, which is a good faith edit, which were reverted by yourself. Plus you ignoring Wikia rules, cause there is nothing in the rules that states you semi protect a page due to non beneficial edits. ::::::::If you give me a valid reason why this page may need protection, then maybe I might agree with you, but in this case I do not. Plus keep your accusations of me being self righteous, and me finding so called amusement to yourself okay. Dan the Man 1983 11:08, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay I protected this for 2 months, change it for longer if you so wish Jeff. Dan the Man 1983 15:04, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Funny thing is I was just heading here to admit I was overreacting and agree to unprotect it... weird how it always ends up that way. :Anyhow... the edits were by the same IP range. edit 1 edit 2. So the proper thing to do would've been to protect it for a couple weeks like I did with Norton. :As for GLV, he hasn't been able to find his way around the rangeblocks. We know he still tries, probably daily, because when I took a block down to see what happened he hit like a day later. But I think he's been stopped for good. Mc (talk) 20:31, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah those were the edits that were good faith. But stating the same thing twice when it has been deleted once before could come under spamming. ::We could unprotect the page for a while and see how it goes. Either way I do not mind. Dan the Man 1983 10:03, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Quotes I think mandy's quote should be ''"I know, It's funny. I'm the girl in the dirty pictures haha..." ''They use that quote in a trailer KSR 14:46, August 11, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Kissing Mandy early Hi. I finished Bully about 17 times. And I noticed I could kiss Mandy way before "Discretion Assured". I was able to kiss her after "Stronghold Assault" in all 17 times I played through the game. Before that mission, you had 45% respect with the Jocks. After that, however, you go back to 50%. And that's when you can kiss Mandy. "50% isn't enough to make the clique girls want to kiss you", yes. But with Mandy, it is. It works, I can assure you. And after you kiss her, she'll never hate you again.Wercury 15:35, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :Never noticed it or tried. I ain't trying cause Bully is a game of the past for me, which I never play anymore. Dan the Man 1983 01:40, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Kissable Shouldn't mandy be included in the kissable character category? 20:25, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, she certainly should. :Technically she already was, but there was a mistake in the gallery HTML tag that was causing them not to work. It's been fixed now. Thanks for bringing it up. Jeff (talk| ) 21:05, May 30, 2013 (UTC)